Liburan GaJe Para Ninja
by Angel Ruii
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! WARNING: GAK NYAMBUNG N GARING. mungkin, ini adalah sebuah liburan gaje di antara seluruh ninja Konoha, Suna dan Akatsuki. tapi, sebenarnya, liburan itu tidak layak dan tidak wajar disebut 'liburan' yaa... itu sajalah singkat katanya! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Akhirnya sekarang aku bikin berani buat jadi author. Dan hei, ini fanfic pertama. Jadi, maaf yaa kalo misalnya ceritanya aneh-aneh… dan, aku yakin kalo nanti semua fic-fic punyaku bakal gak bermutu n jelek-jelek. Makanya, do'ain yaa biar gak sampai gitu.. XD *ngarep no jutsu***

**Disclaimer: Punya aku. Masashi Kishimoto ngasih Naruto ke aku. *dijitak MasKish***

**Rated: K+ aja deh! Atau T yaa… bingung!**

**Genre: Gak tau… haha! Gak pantes dibilang apa-apa apalagi HUMOR, ANGST, MISTERY, ADVENTURE, DLL. ==d**

**Warning: aneh banget, gak nyambung udah pasti, OOC mungkin, sedikit AU, garing bin gaje, typo mungkin, lebay mungkin, jayus pastinya, deelel.**

**Don't like, don't read… :p**

**RnR please! *puppy eyes no jutsu!***

**-Belum tau judulnya…XDXP-**

Hari masih pagi dan biasanya orang-orang di Konoha ini masih belum mau membuka matanya. Bahkan matahari juga nggan menampakan diri. Itu dikarenakan penyakit Shikamaru yang menular *author digetok Shikamaru*. Tapi, berbeda dengan tim 7 yang terkenal kenarsisannya, keributannya, kemampuannya, penampilan norak-nya *plok*, dan yang paling utama: jenis macam spesies unik yang berbeda-beda dan terkenal sangat rajin tapi pemalas. Yang bener yang mana? Ahh.. peduli amat! Abaikan saja yang tadi ehh jangan deh!

Pagi itu, semua anggota tim tujuh basah kuyup. Naruto baru saja selesai mandi, tapi handuknya tidak ada! Sakura tadi mengangkat pakaian yang dijemur dengan susah payah karena tinggi dan hujan. Sasuke habis lari pagi sambil dikejar-kejar anjing gila bin sinting. Kakashi, dalam perjalanannya menuju asrama tim 7, dia kepeleset dan jatuh ke dalam selokan alias got yang banyak dengan 'Si Kuning Jago Berenang' (baca: tebak sendiri!) Basah basah basah! Tapi, satu detik kemudian mereka sudah-bersih-dan-kering-lagi-entah-sejak-kapan-author-tidak-tahu-akan-hal-itu.

Karena dingin, maka menimbulkan hawa lapar yang lapar *hah?*. Sakura sedang memasak sup dan membuat coklat panas untuk sarapan yang membuat author juga lapar dan menginginkannya. Sedangkan yang lain sibuk dengan aktifitas-aktifitas mereka sendiri. Naruto sedang ngupil diam-diam sambil memakan kue rasa ramen basi. Pesan author untuk Naruto: Hati-hati upilnya kemakan juga! Sasuke sedang ber-narsis-ria sambil akting-aktingan di cermin kamar mandi. Ya, itulah sebab karena masa kecilnya yang sangat(!) bahagia. Kakashi, kalian tau kan? Tapi, jawaban kalian salah! Kakashi sedang ber-internet-ria di BelekBeri(!). Tapi, ternyata dia disitu sedang membuka-buka situs… yaa.. situs! Situs… situs.. situs diinternet laaah.. situs.. situs.. *gaplok no jutsu!* situs _ehem-ehem_.. author gak sanggup ngasih tau ah! Pita suara hampir putus sih..

Dan, akhirnya semua hidangan sudah siap. Naruto, Sasuke dan Kakashi langsung berhamburan ke meja makan. Dan mereka makan dengan ganasnya sampai habis. Ngomong-ngomong, Si Naruto makannya gak cuci tangan dulu loh..! kan tadi dia abis ngupil gitu loh. Ih jorok amat tuh anak, amat aja lebih jorok! … … … dan, setelah mereka selesai makan, mereka baru menyadari bahwa makanan itu rasanya sangat ganass dan sangat dahsyat! "Hoekh!" mereka langsung berhamburan ke toilet/wastafel untuk memuntahkan makanan tersebut. Seketika itu juga mereka kejang-kejang, guling-guling, bantal-bantal(!), deelel. Pokoknya, setelah memakan makanan gaje tersebut, keadaan mereka yang mengenaskan malah semakin mengenaskan. Pagi yang heboh.. ckckckckck! Tuh kan, cicak aja berdecak untuk kejadian ini! Pesan author untuk Sakura: Kalau gak bisa masak, belajar dong biar rasa makanannya lebih baik! Awas loh, kalo pas author cicipin makanannya tapi makanannya gak berkembang sedikitpun, ku pecat dirimu!

"Hei, Sakuraa~ tolong belikan obat sana! Kita abis muntah dan pingin minum obat biar rasa mualnya ilang!" seru Kakashi. Dan itulah penyebab mereka mempunyai penyakit maag.

"OH! Daripada beli, lebih baik aku aja yang bikin obatnya, ya?" saran Sakura.

"AAKH! JA-JANGAN DEH! RASA MUALNYA NANTI MAKIN KAMBUH DAN MAKIN KERASA LAGI EHH.. MAKSUDNYA UDAH GAK KERASA MUAL KOK!" jawab Naruto, Sasuke dan Kakashi dengan takut-takut karena obat buatan Sakura terkenal dengan membuat sakit semakin memperparah saja sampai orang-orang mesti masuk liang kubur dan terkenal pahitnya sangat pahit lebih dari sekedar sangat pahit. Gimana sih? Gak ngerti banget deh!

.

"WOI! Kalian dipanggil Tsunade-sama tuh!" seru Tonton(!) dan Shizune.

"…" Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun karena sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu-lagu dari earphone sambil angguk-angguk gaya orang mabok laut. Halah!

Kakashi juga tidak menjawab tapi hanya menoleh.

"Hah?" Sakura hanya ber-hah-ria.

"Nenek Tsunade manggil? Dari kapan? Emang ada apa? Hmm.. apa penting banget? Oh! Atau Nenek Tsunade mau ngasih hadiah ultahku yang ke-16 yang waktu itu ditunda? Atau dia mau ngasih kabar buruk? Ngasih tau kedua orangtuaku? Mau nyiksa aku? Atau mau ngusir Si Teme itu? Jangan deh! At-" Naruto belum selesai berbicara sudah disumpel kaos kaki yang harumnya semerbak kepunyaan Kakashi oleh Sakura.

"Oww.. Sa-Sakura! Ini punya siapa sih? Bau banget nih! Rasanya juga asin(!)!" tanya Naruto dengan sewotnya.

"Itu kepunyaan Kakashi-sensei borokokok nongnong tuh!" jawab Sakura dengan ketus. Kakashi hanya memberi deathglare pada Sakura yang dibalas dengan tabokkan yang dahsyatnya itu benar-benar luaaaaarrrr biasssaaa! Sampai-sampai, Kakashi terlempar terus ke arah dinding. Dindingnya pun sampai retak hebat! Dan, meski Kakashi ditampar seperti itu, bekas memarnya tetap saja tidak kelihatan karena wajahnya Kakashi kan ditutup. Meski pun begitu, tetap saja seluruh badannya sakit apalagi bagian muka. "Dengar ya, sensei borokokok, aku gak suka kalo dikasih tatapan 'benci' atau 'tidak suka' atau mungkin deathglare!" kata Sakura dengan nada dingin. "Dan, maaf yaa udah nabok, sensei!" lanjutanya lagi, kali ini suaranya sangaaatt lembut yang membuat Kakashi nyaman dan enak mendengarnya. Kakashi hanya mengangguk saja. "Untukmu, kamu jangan terus-terusan ngomong deh! Ngedengernya terus-terusan kan pusing! Ditambah lagi, nafas kamu bau ZIGONG! Kamu suka sikat gigi gak sih?" kata Sakura, sambil bertanya pada Naruto. Naruto yang dikatai seperti itu hanya nyegir, memamerkan gigi putih yang tercampur kuning jigongnya *halah! Jorok*.

"Hei, kalian jangan banyak bacot mulu ah!" seru Shizune agak kesal. Semua mengangguk minus Sasuke yang belum menyadari apa yang terjadi karena masih sibuk. Sibuk dengerin lagu-lagu dari earphone, tak lupa angguk-anggukan gaje layaknya gempa *gak nyambung! Sumpaaahh!*. Lalu mereka pun pergi menuju pintu neraka, eh, kantor Hokage.

.

Sampailah mereka di tempat tujuan. Lalu mereka pun menghadap Sang Hokage bahenol nan molek, Godaime, Tsunade. Tapi, dia merasa ada yang kurang. "Hmm.. sepertinya ada yang kurang..! Dimana Sasuke?" tanya Tsunade yang merasa kehilangan(!). ehh, kalau Tsunade naksir sama Sasuke sih, itu aneh banget! Dia kan nenek-nenek awet muda! =,='

Deg!

"AH! Ya ampun! Apa dia masih di asrama?" Naruto (sok) panik.

"mungkin!" kata Kakashi, singkat padat dan jelas.

"Ah, iya bener, Sasuke masih di asrama! Kenapa kita gak nyadar ya?" kata Sakura. "Hmm.. kalo gitu, aku susul dia dulu deh!" lanjutnya lagi seraya meninggalkan mereka.

"Tolong jangan tinggalkan kamiiii…"

"Pulanglah pada pelukan kami dengan selamaaaatt… hiks!"

"Kami mencintaimu dan takkan melupakanmu…"

"Selamat… tinggal!"

Mereka melambai-lambaikan tangan seraya menangis tersedak-sedak(!). kenapa jadi drama yang mengharukan? Gak nyambung banget kan? Garing!

"Selamat tinggal… ku takkan melupakan kalian jugaa.. karena aku juga miceun-tai(!) kalian semua.. dan, sebelum ku tinggalkan kalian, aku ingin memberikan kata-kata terakhirku, aku tidak kenal dengan Si Selamat yang kalian maksud." Ujar Sakura sambil berlalu. Drama aneh nan lebay!

.

Sakura sampai di asrama. Dia masuk dan…

Oww.. ternyata, Sasuke masih saja mendengarkan lagu tercintanya, kali ini sambil goyang ngebor diatas meja! Samar-samar terdengar suara Sasuke menyanyi, _"Dasar kau.. keong racun.. baru kenal ehh ngajak tiduurr….. ngomong gak.. sopan santun.. kau anggap aku ayam kampung~!"_. Sakura yang mendengarnya sweatdrop. Seorang Uchiha ngedangdut? Apa kata dunia? Kata dunia: "terserah emang ane pikirin?"

.

"Hmm.. kenapa gadis setengah perawan(!) itu lama sekali?" Tsunade bergumam.

"Biar aku susul aja yaa, Nek!" ujar Naruto. Tsunade hanya mengangguk. Lalu Naruto berlalu.

.

Naruto sampai. Dan… Naruto langsung sweatdrop. Dia melihat Si cewek berandalan *ditinju Sakura* sedang memberi tepuk tangannya yang sangat mahal(!) dengan heboh dan meriahnya pada Sasuke yang masih ngedangdut, goyangannya pun makin panas dan makin lincah saja. Ya! Setelah diberi tepuk tangan yang meriah, Sasuke malah semakin semangat ngegoyang.

"Teme!"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Teme!"

Tak ada jawaban.

"TEMEEEEEE!"

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

Luuuuuuuunnggg….

BRAK!

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!"

Sasuke merintih karena terkena meja yang dilempar Naruto. Ya tadi Naruto memang melempar meja ke arahnya. Sakura yang melihatnya tepar.

"Terlalu sadis caramuu…." Sasuke nyanyi Afgan.

"Salah sendiri! Aku manggil-mangil daritadi, tapi kamu gak denger dan makin hebat aja goyanganmu itu!" Naruto berkata dengan ketus dan dada yang hampir meletus(!). Naruto langsung menarik Sasuke dan Sakura menghadap jaksa pengadilan(!).

.

"Baik! Semua sudah berkumpul. Dan, misi kalian adalah mengantarkan surat cinta ini, eh, surat ini pada pemimpin Akatsuki." jelas Tsunade. "Kalian tau kan orangnya?" lanjutnya.

"Ya ya ya! Aku kenal! Dia itu hobinya ngumpulin besi karatan, berambut duren busuk, dari lahir ampe skarang dia punya penyakit busung lapar, terus… dia itu hidup, bernapas, jalan pake kaki, makan sama nabok pake tangan, punya mata buat liat-liat gambar aneh-aneh alias piiiippp, teru-" Naruto belum selesai bicara tapi Sakura langsung nyumpel mulut Naruto pake kolor bau nan bulukan kepunyaan Kakashi yang dapat entah darimana. Kakashi blushing tapi tetap tidak kelihatan karena wajahnya kan ditutupi. _'Darimana dia dapet barang berhargaku itu? itu kan barang rahasia turun temurun dari nenek moyang(!)'_ batin Kakashi.

"UWOOOOOOOH! Bau banget nih! Kolor bulukan siapa nih? Bau banget! Kolorku aja lebih bau(!) daripada ini!" Naruto menggerutu.

"UWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!" Sakura tertawa setan. "Punya Kakashi!"

"WOI! KALIAN JANGAN BANYAK BACOT MULU DOOOONNGG!" Tsunade teriak-teriak gaje disertai hujan deras dan napas bau bangkai. Seketika itu mereka semua diam tapi tetap bersuara(!). "Lalu, setelah itu, beri surat ini juga ke Sunagakure!"

"Sekarang, LAKSANAKAN MISI!"

.

Diperjalanan, tidak sengaja mereka bertemu dengan tokoh anime One Piece(!).

"WOW WOW WOW! ITU ONE PIECE! WOI! MINTA TANDA TANGAN DOOONGG!" tim 7 kampungan itu heboh semua. Dan, semua sudah diberi tanda tangan dari One Piece. Tapi..

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" bof boff bof boff bof boff 1.000.000 kali. Naruto membuat bayangannya.

"WAH! ONE PIECE! MINTA TTD DONG!" seru semua banyangan Naruto yang jumlahnya entah berapa minta TTD. Seluruh One piece langsung sweatdrop dan langsung tepar melihat jumlah yang akan diberi TTD sebanyak itu. 1 detik kemudian para One Piece sadar kembali. Dengan berat hati mereka memberi TTD-nya pada seluruh memberikan apa yang diinginkan para Naruto. Memakan banyak waktu.

Lalu, mereka bertemu dengan Shinichi kudo dan Ran mouri (tokoh Detective Conan) yang tengah berkencan. Kencan kok di hutan?

Sakura yang melihat sosok Shinichi yang aww keren abis itu langsung menaruh hati padanya. Artinya, Sakura telah berpaling dari Sasuke. 'Mengapa kau tinggalkan diriku, oh sayang..' batin Sasuke.

"Minya TTD, wajib loh!" seru tim 7 minus Sasuke. Shinichi dan Ran memberi TDD-nya. Tapi, saat Sakura hendak diberi TTD oleh Shinichi, "Ehh.. gak usah TTD-nya deh! Lebih baik, kiss di bibir aja, yaa.." pinya Sakura. Semua sweatdrop minus Sakura. Shinichi lalu menoleh ke arah Ran tanda apa-boleh-aku-melakukannya? Ran hanya mengangguk. Setelah Sakura diberi apa yang diinginkannya, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sedangkan Shinichi dan Ran…

"Eh! Sebagai hukuman karena nyium gadis itu, pokoknya kamu harus cium bibirnya singa pakai bibir!" kata Ran denagn nada kesal. Btw, emang singa punya bibir?

'Glek!'

Gak nyambung!

.

Sampailah mereka di tempat bulukan nista para akatsuki. Saat mereka hendak memasuki panti jompo(!) itu, mereka dihadang oleh kakek bercadar bau apek yang baunya kecium sampai jarak 10 km. untungnya, tim 7 itu kan udah nyumpel hidungnya dengan kapas sebelum berangkat. "Mau kemana kalian?" tanyanya.

"Kita ada urusan penting ke leader kalian. Tolong izinkan kita masuk!" kata Kakashi.

"Wuets! Jangan buru-buru dulu coy! Sebelumnya, kalo mao masuk, harus bayar dulu!" ujar Kakuzu.

"Emangnya ini tempat wisata apa?" Sasuke sewot.

"Pokoknya bayar dulu! Kalo gak, gak aku izinin kalian masuk!" Kakuzu ngotot. Dasar matre!

"O-oke deh kalo gitu~! Berapa?" tanya Kakashi lesu.

"Satu orang, 500 ryo!" lalu semua membayar (ngomong-ngomong, ryo itu sama dengan berapa sih?). _'hah… apes deh! Saku sekarang rata nih~ bokek lagi bokek lagi.. kere!'_ batin mereka minus Sasuke yang sudah bilang bahwa dibayarnya pakai dari kakaknya saja.

"Nah, gitu dong!" kata Kakuzu sambil jingkrak-jingkrak gaje kayak monyet kelaperan. Mereka lalu masuk.

.

"Ohh~ sekarang kita ada dimanaaa~?" keluh Sakura. Mereka sudah berkeliling selama 4 jam penuh. Mereka nyasar!

"Gak tau deh…"

Dan, kebetulan saja ada yang lewat dengan cepat. Mereka merinding. Ya, mereka kira disini itu sarang setan. Tapi, memang disini tempat berkumpulnya setan jejadian kan? *dihajar akatsuki*

"S-siapa i-itu~?"

"WOI, un!"

"WAAAAAAHH!" semua terlonjak terkejut sampai mereka loncat kejeduk langit-langit sampai langit-langitnya retak (namanya atap ya?).

Sweatdrop.

"Awas loh, un! Kalian harus ganti rugi atap ini, un!"

"Oww… sakit nih! Tadi meja, sekarang atap! Bisa-bisa geger otak nih!" Sasuke menggerutu.

"Siapa yang-" Kakashi.

"Deidara?" Naruto menebak. "Kamu cepet banget! Pake burung tanah liat ya?"

"Ya, un! Kenapa kalian disini, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Kita mau ketemu sang leader, tapi nyasar! Ini dimana?" kata Kakashi sambil numpang nanya.

"OOO.. mau ketemu leader-sama yaa, un…gini nih jalannya, un. Dari sini kalian tinggal jalan lurus 10 km, terus belok kiri 100 hm, belok kanan 1000 dam, belok kanan lagi 10.000 m, belok kiri 100.000 dm, belok kanan 1.000.000 cm, belok kiri 10.000.000 mm, terus… bla bla bla bla…, un!"

Semua sweatdrop. Jauh amat! Padahal, gak usah panjang lebar kaleee… bilang aja 10 km! singkat kan?

"Eehhh… 'bla bla bla bla' itu apa maksudnya?" Naruto otaknya kelonggaran(!).

"Yasud, daripada gitu, mending ku anterin deh! Naik sini!" ujar Deidara. Semua naik dan menuju sang leader.

.

"Leader-sama, un, ini ada makhluk-makhluk gaje mau menghadap, un!" seru Deidara yang langsung diberi deathglare tim 7. Pain, makhluk nista itu datang. Dan.. Naruto yang sangat merindukannya langsung berteriak.

"Pain…"

Pain pun sangat merindukannya.

"Naruto"

"Pain"

"Naruto"

"Pain"

"Naruto"

Mereka saling berlari dengan slowmotion mendekat untuk melepas kerinduannya dengan pelukan yang hangat. Drama!

"Wow, ini belum pernah terjadi, un! Ini pemandangan indah, un! Kalo gitu, un, aku mau bawa popcorn dulu buat pelengkap kejadian langka ini dulu ya, un!" Deidara terpesona.

"Hei, bawanya 3 yaa.. kita juga mau!" Sakura meminta. Setelah melihat kejadian itu sambil makan popcorn (gimana Kakashi makan?), mereka kembali normal dari semua kesintingan yang mereka pungut(!).

Kembali ke topik terpenting.

"Hei, Tsunade-sama memerintahkan kami tuk memberi surat ini padamu!" kata Kakashi sambil memberi surat penting itu. Pain lalu mengambil surat itu dari kaki(!) Kakashi. Dan inilah isi surat itu.

"_**Hei, aku, Tsunade cantiik(!), pingin memberi tahu sebuah informasi. Tapi, sebelum itu izinin aku nanya. Kau ninja kan? Dan kalo kamu ninja, pasti kamu capek kan? Setiap hari misi. Aku juga sama (misi apaan?). Dan intinya, Konoha udah ngajak piknik bersama-sama Suna. Dan, kita ngajak akatsuki juga. Kalo berminat, malem jum'at kliwon, dateng berkumpul di konoha, ok! Bye bye.. muach muach(!)!"**_

Pain yang membacanya hanya mangut-mangut. Padahal dia kan buta huruf! Dia lalu menghampiri Deidara yang lagi mojok di pangkalan ojek(!). tentunya sih, sambil diam-diam. "Dei, sayang(!), ini apa katanya?" tanya Pain sambil menyerahkan surat gaje itu. Deidara lalu menjelaskan isi surat tersebut, meski pun masih sambil dieja. Yah, itulah orang-orang yang tidak lulus playgroup. Cape deeeehh!

Setelah tau isi surat tersebut, Pain setengah sweatdrop(!). Tapi dia senang. Meski pun gak punya uang (baca: dipalak Kakuzu *ditabok*), tapi akhirnya akatsuki bisa piknik n jalan-jalan dengan gratisnya.

Gila mode: on.

"!" Pain berseru-teriak dengan bahagianya. Tim 7 bingung dengan apa isi surat yang membuat kegilaan Pain kambuh kembali. Dan, akhirnya mereka bertanya. "A-ada apa? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Pain tidak menjawab. Dia masih dalam keadaan gila sambil jingkrak-jingkrak terus setelah itu dia manjat pohon kelapa lalu bersorak "YAAAHOOOOOOOOOO! (KOPROL)," dan lalu dia jatuh dari pohon itu dengan keadaan kepala duluan. Lalu dia dibawa kerumah sakit. Setelah diperiksa, dia geger otak dan katanya harus di amputasi (! – kepala diamputasiii? *merinding*). Author emang berlebihan yaa..!

Gila mode: off.

Tidak! Sebenarnya Pain hanya jatuh saja dari pohon. Tidak dibawa ke RS dan tidak geger otak atau akan diamputasi.

Setelah itu, mereka yang melihat kejadian gila itu tertawa terbatuk-batuk dengan riang gembiranya. Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Tobi, Konan pun juga ikut tertawa dengan meriahnya. Hah? Yap! Mereka sudah ada disana bersama dengan tim 7 dan seorang banci entah sejak kapan.

"Oww… mantap juga yaa rasanya jatoh dari pohon! Woi, Zetsu, lain kali, bikin pohonnya pendek dong atau kalo gak bikin tanahnya jadi empuk kek! Jatuh dari pohon kan sakit, tau!" Pain mengeluh pada Zetsu.

"Emang gue pikirin! Buat apa? Yang jatoh kan Leader-sama bukan aku!" kata Zetsu putih.

"**Iya, -sama! Itu bener!"** Zetsu hitam mengiyakan. Pain kecewa. Setelah itu…

"Baik! Aku, sebagai seorang pemimpin bajingan (ngaku), mau ngasih pengumuman!" Yang lain penasaran.

"Nanti, kita siap-siap menuju kemenangan! Yeah!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Hah? Apa maksudnya? Tobi anak autis kok gak ngerti ya?" tanya Tobi yang disertai anggukan yang lain.

"Akh! Dasar! Otak kalian menciut apa? Make harus dijelasin segala! Gini, Konoha dan Suna bakal jalan-jalan alias berwisata gak tau mau kemana, dan mereka ngundang kita buat ikut sama-sama! Dan, kita berkumpul nanti di Konoha pada malem jum'at kliwon!" jelas Pain.

"WUAAAAAAAAAAPHHAAAAA?" semua terkejut dengan kata-kata Pain minus Deidara yang sudah tau akan hal itu. _'ooo… jadi ini alasannya yang bikin dia jadi kesintingan.. asyik nih! Tumben tuh mau ngadain liburan besar-besaran. Tapi, biarin deh! Nikmatin aja nanti!_ Yes yes yeeess!' gumam tim 7.

"Asyik! Tobi nanti mau ikut yaa, boleh kan?" tanya Tobi.

"Gak! Tobi gak boleh ikut!" kata Pain. Tobi kemudian pundung yang disambungin sama termewek-mewek dengan kelewatan. Suaranya banget! Bikin semua orang yang ada disana pada hampir budek minus Hidan yang emang udah budek dari dulu *digorok*. Salah! Hidan gak budek kok! Tapi tuli.

"WUHA..HA..HA..HA..HA..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Pain tertawa dengan renyahnya. Suara tawa mengerikannya itu menyaingi suara meweknya Tobi.

"Tobi.. Tobi! Oi, bercanda kok! Kamu kan juga boleh ikut.. Tobi kan anak baik, jadi pasti boleh ikut!" kata Pain. Tobi yang mendengarnya langsung berhenti. Samar-samar dia blushing 1 detik meski gak keliatan karena pake topeng spiderman. Yaa… dia ganti topeng karena bosan dengan topeng lollypop jeruknya itu. Lalu dia kembali seperti biasanya.

"Yey!" Tobi senang. Jelas Tobi senang.

"Aku bakal ngajak pacar-pacarku ya?" Kakuzu. Pacar Kakuzu itu kertas dan logam bertulisan angka-angka. Btw, di Jepang, pake logam juga gak? Maklum, belum sepenuhnya tau sih!

"Aku bakal bawa bikini(!), un!" Deidara.

"Aku sama kayak Deidara!" Konan.

"Ahh… aku gak punya boxer! Yasud, aku bawa kolor aja deh! Kalo ada yang bawa alat pancing atau bekal makannya ikan, niscaya akan ku bunuh!" Kisame.

"Aku bawa pot(!)" Zetsu.

"Aku bawa es krim!" Tobi. Ya elah! Cair!

"Aku bawa majalah!" Pain.

"Aku mau bawa… apa yaa? Yasud, aku bawa gayung aja deh!, kalau-kalau disana nanti gak ada gayung." Itachi, inosen.

"Aku bawa ember!" Hidan.

"Aku bawa jelangkung!" Saori, eh, Sasori. Bulu kuduk author pada disko.

Dan lain-lain! Author udah bingung sih!

.

"Baik, misi kita nganterin 1 surat ke akatsuki selesai! Sekarang, yuk kita kasih surat ini buat Suna!" ajak Naruto. semua lalu mengangguk.

"Kami permisi dulu yaa.. mau angkat kaki(!) dari sini! Masih ada urusan lain." Ujar Kakashi. Semua akatsuki gak peduli. Tim 7 sweatdrop. "Yasud! Yok, cabut!" kata Sasuke.

.

Hmm… apa ya? Author bingung! *gubraaaakk no jutsu*.

.

'_Kuchiyose no jutsu!'_ Boff!

"Woooaaaaaaakhh!" jantung tim 7 pada copot(!) melihat sesuatu yang besar berada dihadapannya. Dan ternyata…

"Jiraiya?" tim 7 sweatdrop. Kenapa tiba-tiba sweatdrop? Yap! Jiraiya, ada yang lupa loh… dia lupa gak pake celana!

"Woi, pertapa kodok! Sinting! Kenapa gak pake celana, hargh?" Naruto sweatdrop.

"?" Jiraiya kebingungan. Setelah sadar…. "WOOOAAAAAAAHHH! TERNYATA DIRIKU SEKSEH SEKALEEE…!" kata Jiraiya sambil melihat kaki-kakinya yang berbulu lebat layaknya monyet belum dicukur dan sedikit blushing akibat malu. Tim 7 sweatdrop. "Oh oh… aku ini buru-buru kesini buat ngasih tau sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar penting sebelum terlambat tadinya. Ehh.. karena buru-buru jadi lupa gak pake celana dehh!" Jiraiya menjelaskan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang penuh kutu itu.

"Berita apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Hadooohh! Naruto, jangan tanya sekarang deh! Aku mau balik lagi pulang dulu nih! Mau pake celana dulu! Kasian nanti cewek-cewek pada tergiur, lagi!" kata Jiraiya sambil berlalu.

Tim 7 sweatdrop. Tak lama kemudian, dia kembali.

"Begini, Sakuraa.. di asrama kalian setrikaan belum dimatiin! Nih, rompinya Kakashi sampai bolong angus hebat gini nih! Hampir kebakaran tau!" jelas Jiraiya.

"WUAPHA? YA AMPYUN! LUPA NIH! EHH, TADI SEKALIAN DIMATIIN GAK?" tanya Sakura, panik.

"Nggak." Kata Jiraiya, inosen. *gubrak no jutsu*.

"UUURRGGHH! BUKANNYA SEKALIAN AKH! DASAR!" Sakura marah-marah. Lalu dia kembali ke asrama buat matiin setrika.

Ckckckckckckck! Si cicak berdecak. Kakashi pundung. Itu rompi kan rompi peninggalan ayahnya.. ancur? Uwwooooooohh!

"Betapa hancurnyaaa… (aaa)(aaa)" Kakashi nyanyi Sheila On Seven yang diikuti 'aaa' 'aaa' dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

Beberapa lama kemudian Sakura kembali. Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan bersama Jiraiya. Ngomong-ngomong,, kapan nih ceritanya sama liburannya selesai? Author banyak bacot mulu deh! ==d

.

Dan… sampailah mereka di Suna, tapi..

"WOI! YANG BENER AJA LOE! ANCUR NIH!"

"GANTI RUGI SEMUA KERUSAKAN!"

"PARKIRIN KODOK SEGEDE ABAH AJA DIATAS DESA!"

"POKOKNYA ITU KODOK MUSTI DISATE!"

"JANGAN DISATE! LEBIH BAIK DI SOTO!"

"SATE!"

"SOTO, KAMPRET!"

"SATE, CHAMVRETTE (sama-sama kampret artinya)!"

"YEAH! JANGAN DIBUAT MAKANAN! HIASAN AJA! GIMANA NTAR DAKU BANGKRUT?"

BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA….!

Begitulah…. Terjadi kericuhan disana akibat Jiraiya salah tempat parkirin Gamabunta. Dia parkirin tepat di atas desa!

BLETAK!

"DASAAAAR! HEH KAKEK BURUK RUPA!, JANGAN BIKIN MALU DONG! PINTER DIKIT NAPA? BLA BLA BLA…" Sakura kesal, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jiraiya dengan jari telunjuknya. Jiraiya nyantei.

"Jangan cepet marah, beybeh! Nanti cepet tua lho…" ujar Jiraiya. "Ditambah lagi, siapa juga yang buruk rupa? Cakep-cakep kok dibilang buruk rupa sih… lagian yang nunjuk-nunjuk sambil bilang 'buruk rupa' ke aku kan cuma 2 jari yang nunjuk, yaitu jari telunjuk sama jempol. Sedangkan yang nunjuk ke arah kamu sendiri, yang nunjuknya ada 3, yaitu jari tengah, manis dan kelingking. Banyakan siapa coba? Banyakan yang nunjuk ke arah kamu sendiri kan? Itu artinya, kamulah yang buruk rupa!" lanjutnya lagi panjang lebar. Pesan author: yang gak ngerti, coba berpose kayak lagi nunjuk-nunjuk seseorang. Banyakan mana jari yang paling banyak nunjuk ke orang lain sama yang nunjuk ke diri sendiri, ok!

Sakura yang mendengarnya kesal. Lalu dia memelototi Jiraiya. Jiraiya masih santai menghadapinya.

"Hei, kalau melotot, hati-hati matanya copot, loh!" kata Jiraiya. Sakura yang mendengarkan kata-katanya itu kesal. Tingkatnya sudah mencapai 70 derajat Celcius. Lalu, otomatis kata-katanya itu membuat Sakura langsung menghajarnya dengan tonjokkan dahsyatnya sampai Jiraiya terlempar hingga membanting gunung berapi. Gunung berapi tersebut retak hingga pecah dan membuat lava keluar.

"" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kejadian dan percakapan yang sungguh sangat kacau menimpa seniornya itu. Tanpa disadari, saking asyiknya tertawa hingga Naruto tidak mengetahui bahwa dia tertawa sambil memegang-megang bahkan meremas-remas "bola kepunyaan Sasuke". Itu sadis!

"WADOOOOOOOWWW! DO-BE! DO-DOBE! DODOL! LEPASIN OI! CEPET LEPASIN! SA-SAKIIIITTT!" Sasuke meraung-raung kesakitan.

"WAHAHAHA… A-APA SASUKE?"

"LEPASIIIIN! SAKIT!"

"OWW.. HAHA.. SORRY GAK SADAR INI, HOHO, BUKAN DISENGAJA.. HEHE" kata Naruto yang sendari tadi menghentikan tawa ganasnya itu.

"I-IYA IYA DEH TERSERAH! JANGAN BANYAK BACOT DEH! CEPET LEPASINN!" lalu Naruto melepaskannya sambil meminta maaf padanya.

"Eh, aku mau menghampiri Pertapa genit dulu ya…" ujar Naruto sambil berlalu.

"Aduh.. adududuhh.." Sasuke masih merintih. Duh, author kelewatan ya? Maaf-maaf deh!, maaf udah ngebahas adegan yang kayak ginian yaa…

Kembali ke alur cerita.

Sasuke masih merintih. Kakashi diam saja dipojokan(!), dia lagi buang hajat entah sejak kapan. Sakura sudah berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Sasukee… ada yang sakit? Dimana yang sakit? Mungkin, bisa aku bantu obatin.." tanya Sakura, kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Wuenak aja! Jangan sembarangan! Yang sakit itu bagian berharga milik laki-laki, tauk!" kata Sasuke agak ketus. Itu pelecehan namanya.

"Ohh.. gitu…" Sakura sok bego.

.

"Tuan Kazekage, ada yang ingin menghadap!"

"Siapa?"

"Para ninja dari Konoha."

"Konoha? Persilahkan mereka masuk, hidangkan makanan yang lezat, cepat beli kursi mahal yang enak diduduki dan beli kue, bersihkan ruangan ini sampai tidak ada sedikit pun debu lalu hias ruangan ini dengan balon-balon, bla bla bla bla…" Hah? Emang acara ultah?

Sweatdrop.

"Ba-baik.."

.

"Hmm… lama juga ya.. lagi ngapain sih?" Naruto bosan. Yang lain angkat bahu. Lalu mereka melihat kursi baru yang bagus digotong ke ruang Kazekage, kue, balon-balon, dll. "Ada apa ini?"

.

"Kazekage menyuruh kalian untuk masuk"

"Huuh! Bukannya daritadi!" sewot tim 7. Lalu mereka masuk dan…

"Woaaaww… ada apa ini? Kok ruangannya kayak pesta ultah anak 1 tahun sih?" Naruto mengkritik.

"Apa ada yang ber-ultah?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya! Daku sekarang ultah loooohh… hoho! Ada yang mau kasih hadiah gak?" tanya Gaara, berharap.

"Ya, aku punya suatu barang yang bagus loh!" kata Jiraiya.

"Woa! Apa apa?" Gaara tidak sabar.

"Jreeeeng.., ini krim yang kalo dioles di suatu bagian tubuh, bakal tumbuh rambut loh! Pakai ini biar kamu punya alis, ok!" ujar Jiraiya sambil menyerahkannya dengan bangga.

"Oww~ ma-makasih~" kata Gaara, agak kecewa dengan yang dia peroleh. "Umm… yang lain? Mau kasih apa?" tanyanya kepada yang lain.

"Umm.. sepertinya, hadiah dari kami itu diwakili dengan surat ini!" kata Kakashi sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat.

"huh?" Gaara meraih surat tersebut dari tangan Kakashi dan lalu membaca isinya. Setelah tahu isi surat tersebut, Gaara bersorak riang. Setelah itu, dia mengumumkannya kepada para ninja disana.

"ARIGATOU!"

**~TBC AJA DULU DEH, TAKUT KEPANJANGAN~**

**Oww… fic pertama ini kacaaauu! Uhh.. kayaknya, atau mungkin daku bakal kehabisan akal sehat deh..**

**Duh,, gimana nih? *lari muter-muter* bener kaaann, fic dariku bakal gak bermutu.. *Nangis***

**Yasud, roda memang telah berputarlah! Lebih baik, ini fic di flame aja deh!**

**Tapi,, lebih lebih lebih lebih lebih dan sangat lebih baiknya lagi, jangan di flame, puji nih fic terus jadiin fave! Haha! *ngarep no jutsu***

**Dan, bagi yang udah baca, makasih ya udah sudi baca fic gak nyambung ini! Dan sorry kalo ada misstypo. Dan, kalo ada yang sudi, tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaa..**

**Review yaa…**

**Arigatou! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! Gomen telat yaa…! Gomen kalo gak lucu… author bukan orang yang humoris sih! Okeh deh! Langsung aja baca, please!**

"Ohh, aku, pahlawan sejati Konoha, sudah kembaliiii…!" seru Naruto berteriak dengan semangat sampai suaranya terdengar hingga ke Indonesia. Tapi, kok author gak denger ya?

"Nah, begitu! Kau harus terus mengobarkan semangat **muda**mu itu!, kau harus melestarikan(!) semangat **muda** itu!, dan kau harus mengembangkan semangat **muda** itu agar semangat **muda** itu mencerminkan sifat **muda**mu dan mencerminkan bahwa kau ini anak **muda** yang dibekali semangat yang awet **muda**! Jadi, meski nanti kau sudah tua, tapi, kau masih bisa dibilang **muda **jika semangat **muda**mu masih terus dikobarkan!, dan-" Rock Lee berkata itu dari arah atas pohon yang kata-katanya terpotong karena disumpel buah durian bulet-bulet oleh Sakura. Uhh.. pasti menyakitkan!

"Terserah apa katamu itulah!, yang jelas, kata-katamu sunguh menggajekan(!) dan aku gak ngerti sama sekali!" kata Naruto.

"Gak ini gak itu, dua-duanya sama punya 3 mulut! Cih!" Sakura menggerutu.

"Sudahlah kawan-kawan, abaikan kata-katanya yang tadi itu!" kata Tenten.

"SEJAK KAPAN KITA JADI KAWAN-KAWANMU?" tanya tim 7 dengan logat lebaynya. Tenten pundung.

"Daripada disini, kita pulang yok!" ajak Kakashi. Semua mengangguk. Lalu mereka mengangkat kaki kanan dan kaki kiri secara bergiliran dengan rutin (disebutnya jalan kan?). tidak lama kemudian, sampailah mereka di asrama tuanya yang hampir roboh itu. Tapi, untungnya sih, sudah dibantu Yamato…

"Ohh… akhirnya sampai..!"

.

"Ehh! Sakura, tolong ambilkan air minum pakai gelas besar itu tuh, yang buanyaaaaaakkk ya!" perintah Kakashi. Sakura kesal karena diperintah. Tapi dia tetap membawakannya. Tak lama kemudian…

"Nih!" Sakura ketus.

"Apa-apaan ini! Kok ember?" tanya Kakashi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ember.

"Kan tadi bilangnya yang di gelas gede yang banyak, tanggunglah! Mending seember aja!" jawab Sakura masih ketus.

"Jiaaahh!" Kakashi tidak mensyukurinya. Sakura makin kesal, maka dia menyiram Kakashi dengan air seember itu.

"AKH! BAJU MURAHKU(!) BASAH!" Kakashi sok histeris.

"Kenyang lo!" Sakura.

"Maksudnya?" Kakashi.

"Sinonim dari kenyang ya puas lah! Bego amat sih!" Sakura.

"Eh.., daripada bertengkar yang kurang kerjaan itu, lebih baik makanlaaahh! Laper nih, tapi, Sakura masaknya harus lebih baik yaa…" ujar Sasuke.

Hening.

Hening 1.

Hening 2.

Hening.. *ditabok*

"Yasud kalo gitu! Aku juga udah ngerasa laper nih! Tunggu yaa…" kata Sakura. Yang lain mengangguk. Sakura lalu berlalu.

.

.

"Duh! Lama banget sih! Kapan ya? Udah gak sabar nih!" Naruto bosan.

"Sabar dong! Kita kan juga udah gak sabar pingin makan! Laper tau!" Sasuke gak nyambung.

"Eh! Tunggu dong! Masak itu kan gak gampang!" seru Sakura dari dapur.

"Sas, Naruto itu, bukan gak sabar pingin makan. Orang dia udah makan 100 mangkok ramen kok! Dia itu udah gak sabar berangkat!" jelas Kakashi. Sasuke ber-oh-ria.

"Eh? Tapi, 100 mangkok ramen?" Sasuke setengah(!) sweatdrop.

"Angka nol- nya menggelinding satu." Kakashi.

"Jadi berapa?"

"Itung sendiri!"

"1000 ya?"

"Terserah deh!"

"Oh ya! Naruto, sayang, kapan kita kencan nih? Udah lama deh!" kata Kakashi.

!

"WHUAPHA? KENCUR(!)? MASA SIH? KALIAN YAOI?" Sasusaku terkejut.

"Oh, maafin aku, aku udah lama selingkuh, dan… YANG BENER AJA? AKU INI MASIH WARAS BIN MASIH NORMAL SENORMAL-NORMALNYA TAU! SUDI AMAT PACARAN SAMA LAKI-LAKI SINTING LAYAKNYA SENSEI SPESIES DIRIMU OH DIRIMU! NAJIS DEH, CUIH!" Naruto sewot, sangat sewot, lebih dari orang yang suka sewot. Kakashi pundung.

Tiba-tiba, dari arah luar terdengar suara keributan yang ricuh. "Hah? Ada apa ya?" lalu mereka keluar. Tapi…

"WOW! KEREEEENN!" Naruto terkagum-kagum.

"A-apa-apaan ini?" Kakashi seperti orang katarak.

Ternyata, disana banyak darah yang tumpah akibat tertabrak kendaraan-kendaraan yang berkelas. Diantaranya, ada mercedes E class, nissan, eclipse, porsche carrera, dan ferrari ( ruii si author kampungan yang gak tau nama-nama mobil atau kendaraan-kendaraan berkelas). Dan, itu adalah mobil-mobil milik akatsuki! Wow! *author ngiler*

Tapi, itu kendaraan berkelas emang mereka miliki entah sejak kapan.

"Woi! Semua-mua!" seru Pain yang bersorak dari mobil ferrari bersama Konan.

"Hei, semua! Dewa Jashin sangat mencintai kalian semua, loh! Maka patuhilah dia!" seru Hidan sambil mengajarkan ajaran sesat dengan Kakuzu dari mobil eclipse yang langsung disoraki dan dilempar tomat-tomat oleh para warga karena telah memberi bualan pada mereka. "WOI, JANGAN DILEMPAR-LEMPAR TOMAT DONG! KAN SAYANG!" Sasuke tak rela tomatnya di buang-buang.

"Hei, Tobi namanya Tobi!" seru Tobi sambil memperkenalkan diri dari arah mobil mercedes E class dengan Sasori dan Deidara. Dia itu tidak bilang 'aku' tapi dia bilang namanya sendiri, yaitu 'Tobi' sebagai pengganti kata 'aku'. Dia tidak peduli bahwa dia telah menggilas 5 orang manula.

"Kita tanaman langka(!) nih! Jangan sembarangan semprot-semprot pestisida dong!" seru Zetsu yang sendari tadi disemprot-semprot dari mobil nissan. Para penduduk mungkin hendak memusnahkan tanaman seram itu deh.

"hei." Itachi sedang menghemat-hemat suara dari arah mobil porsche carrera.

Kericuhan itu terhenti ketika saat Tsunade yang kebetulan lewat situ marah-marah karena terlempar sebuah tomat.

.

Tak lama kemudian, Suna datang. Shinobi-shinobi biasa hanya menggunakan motor biasa. Sedangkan Gaara, Temari dan Kankurou datang menggunakan mobil clio.

.

"Suna sudah datang, akatsuki pula, berarti semua sudah lengkap! Tinggal berangkat kali ya?" tanya Shizune.

"Yap!" kata Tsunade singkat, padat dan jelas. "Semua sudah siap, anak-anak?" lanjutnya lagi.

"SIAAAAAAAAPPP, BUU!" jawab semua dengan semangat juang '47(!).

.

.

"Ok! Semua sudah cabut lotre untuk menentukan siapa yang ikut bareng akatsuki. Dan ini hasilnya!"

**Mercedes E class: Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Nenek Chiyo, Naruto dan Hinata.**

**Ferrari: Pain, Konan, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru dan Ino.**

**Nissan: Zetsu, Kiba dan Akamaru, Shizune dan Tonton,Tsunade, Lee dan Sakura.**

**Eclipse: Hidan, Kakuzu, Chouji, Shino, Neeji dan Tenten.**

**Porsche carrera: Itachi, Kisame, Kakashi, Iruka, Guy dan Asuma.**

**Clio: Gaara, Temari, Kankurou.**

**Anbu Konoha – Anbu Suna: motor masing-masing.**

**Shinobi Konoha – Shinobi Suna: motor masing-masing.**

"Waktunya berangkaaaaat!" Tsunade terlalu semangat.

.

"Uhh~!" Hinata mengeluh saat hendak menaiki mobil.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"I-itu.. aku takut naik kendaraan." Hinata

"Wah! Tak usah takut! Kan, ada Akang(!) Naruto disini yang ngejaga!" kata Naruto sambil menepuk-nepukkan dadanya.

"Ah.. arigatou Naruto-kun!" Hinata berterimakasih. Sedangkan yang lainnya..

"Hei, asal kalian tahu, ya! Kita itu pejuang semangat muda, mana mungkin naik mobil! Lebih baik jalan kaki sekalian olahraga!" kata duo ijo.

"Kalau begitu, Kurenai di porsche carrera! Dan Jiraiya, di nissan!" kata Tsunade.

"Hehehe! Gak usah repot-repot, nek! Aku sudah punya kendaraan sendiri!" ujar Jiraiya dengan bangganya. Tapi, dia langsung ditinju karena nyebut Tsunade 'nek'.

"OH YA?" semua penasaran.

"Iya, nih buktinya!" kata Jiraiya sambil memperlihatkan motor jadul nan butut itu. Motor itu sudah beratus-ratus kali bulak-balik ke bengkel.

Yang melihatnya sweatdrop. _'Cuih yang kayak gitu disebut kendaraan? Apa kata dunia?'_ batin mereka. Kata dunia: terserah! Yang mikirin hal gak penting itu berarti aneh bentuk otaknya!

"Semuanyanyah(!), Tobi gak ikut naik mobil yaa! Gak seru tuh! Tobi perginya pingin naik odong-odong(!) aja yah!" seru Tobi.

Sweatdrop.

"Okeh! Go!"

"Eh! Tunggu, sebelum itu, kita bakal buat perjanjian dulu dong!" seru Naruto.

"Perjanjian apa?"

"Perjanjian bahwa walau dalam keadaan bagaimana pun, kita bakal tetep liburan, meski dalam keadaan apa pun!"

"Setuju!"

"Okeh, go!"

.

Perjalanan menuju tujuan memang cukup sangat jauh. Di tengah perjalanan…

"Hosh hosh hosh, hah hah hah, uhh~!" duo ijo mengeluh kelelahan. "Ternyata capek juga yaa… ahh kita naik becak aja yuk! Becaaakk cak cak cak (! – suara tari kecak?)!" kata Guy sambil memanggil becak. Yaa, Cuma kendaraan itu aja deh yang bener-bener level sama mereka *ditendang*.

Di mobil mercedes E class, ngebuuuuttt banget!

"Ukh! Ukh! Akh! Ikh!" Nenek Chiyo mengeluh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Takut! Terlalu ngebut! Bisa-bisa jantungku ilang dicuri orang!"

"Oh! Jangan deh! Kalo gitu, lebih baik, Nenek tarik napas dalam-dalam… dan keluarkan dari pantat(!)" ujar Naruto. Dan menyebalkannya lagi, Nenek Chiyo menuruti kata-katanya! Itu sih, gak apa-apa, tapi, sayangnya, baunya itu loooohh… bikin semua pada pingin ikutan kentut(!) juga. Suaranya juga meledes gak kedenger. Wuekh! (readers: itu sih cara kentut ala author… - author: sialan lu pada! Gak kok! Jangan sembarangan nuduh-nuduh deh! .).

….

Sebenarnya, keadaan Naruto kini memang mengenaskan. Dia mabok. Dia gak kuat. Yaaah, resiko orang kampunganlah begitu *di futon rasen shuuriken*. Lalu Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata yang ada disebelahnya. Ternyata, Hinata juga begitu. Dasar anak kampungan.

"Ehh, kamu juga ngerasa gak enak yaa.?" Tanya Naruto.

"I-iyaa…. Iya nih rasanya enek!" jawab Hinata.

"Hei, gimana kalo nanti pas pulang kita bareng aja ikut Jiraiya? Daripada disini kan?" usul Naruto.

"Okeh! A-aku ikut!" balas Hinata.

….

"Ei, ngomong-ngomong, nanti di sana, kita main petasan sama kembang api yuk biar lebih meriah!" usul Naruto.

"Boleh juga tuh, un! Tapi, gak usah beli lah, un! Nanti kalo beli pasti Kakuzu sewot, un! Lebih baik, aku bikinin aja ok, un!" usul Deidara juga.

"Okeehh! Siiipp lah!"

Di ferrari, di mobil itu memutar lagu-lagu dari radio dengan suara nan kencang kira-kira volume suaranya itu 100! Tapi…

"NGRROOOOOOOKK… NGROOOOOOOKK….. OKH OKH!" suara ngoroknya Shikamaru menyaingi suara radio itu! Bahkan volume suara ngoroknya itu 101! Kebayang gak? (readers: pasti suaranya mirip suara author… *di lalap author*).

"Ikh! Shikamaru suaranya ngeganggu ketentraman aja deh!" Sasuke kesal.

"Iya nih bener, rese banget deh!" Kata Pain.

"Turunin disini aja lah!" Sai juga ikut protes. Lalu Shikamaru dilempar keluar dari mobilnya. Shikamaru bangun dan merasa sedih, lalu dia ikut numpang di becak duo ijo.

Di mobil eclipse,…

Kakuzu sedang enak-enakan sendiri sambil dengerin musik. Samar samar terdengar suara Kakuzu menyanyi, _"Dewa Jashin, Dewa Jashin, ke laut aje!" _yang mulutnya langsung disumpel roti sama Hidan. Itu sih Kakuzu yang keenakanlah…

Di porsche carrera….

"Oh Asuma sayang…."

"Kurenai… oh.."

Mereka berdua ber-mesum-ria sambil saling menempel-nempelkan bibir-bibirnya (disebutnya apa sih? Baka!). Tapi, sepertinya Kurenai tidak merasa geli karena janggut Asuma yang subur itu. Kakashi yang melihatnya langsung memotretnya. Dasar omes! Otak mesum! Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya ber-sweatdrop-ria. Dan, maaf yaa rate M nya keluar…

Sedangkan di mobil nissan….

Ceeerrrrr….

"Woi, anjing, babi, jangan pipisin kita dong!" Zetsu sewot. Memang Zetsu telah di cap sebagai tempat yang pas buat buang air. Dan, kata-kata di atas bukan bermaksud bicara kasar loh!

.

.

"WHOAAA… KITA SAMPAI DI PANTAI YUK KITA NYANTAI!" Naruto girang.

"Tapi…, mana Tobi, Shikamaru dan duo ijo?" tanya Tsunade.

"Tobi kan perginya naik odong-odong, un!" kata Deidara.

"Shikamaru ku usir dari mobil, abis, ngeganggu banget sih!" kata Pain.

"Duo ijo kan jalan kaki! Tapi, setahuku, di tengah perjalanan mereka nyetop becak!" kata Naruto.

"Ehh, itu Shikamaru! Hei, bukannya bareng duo ijo?"

"Naik becak gak enak buat tidur, makanya duluan aja!"

Tsunade ber-hmm-ria.

Hening….

'_Wah, di pantai ini tempat yang cocok buat fotosintesis!'_ Zetsu membatin.

"Kita kan udah sampai nih, sekarang kita ngapain?" Sasuke bingung.

"Mmm…. Apa yaa?" Tsunade juga bingung.

"Oi, gimana kalo kita langsung nyebur aja?" usul Naruto. Tapi, usulnya itu tidak dianggap karena semua sudah pada nyebur duluan. Naruto manyun. _'Hmm… males nyebur ahh! Mendingan ngapain ya? Oh ya! Ada akal lagi lewat!'_ Naruto membatin dengan ria. Lalu, dengan mengendap-ngendap agar tidak ketahuan, dia membuka tas Kakashi, lalu, diambilnya semua masker yang dibawanya, dia bermaksud agar Kakashi jadi tidak bisa menggunakan maskernya. Setelah itu, dia bakar semua masker baunya. Naruto pun merasa kenyang(!) dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Setelah itu, dia pun kemudian ikut nyebur. Dan saat nyebur…

"WADOOOOW DAW DOW DAW DOW(!)!" Naruto terkena bulu babi (landak aut). Ouu.. me-nya-kit-kan! Yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum simpul melihat keadaan kacrut yang menimpanya.

.

Kakashi hendak mengganti pakaiannya yang basah habis berenang itu, tiba-tiba berteriak histeris.

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" satu orang panik, semua ikut panik.

"Masker-maskerku ilang! Gak ada! Duh, gimana nih!" Kakashi double histeris (bukan bermaksud ngemeng bahasa inggris). "Kayaknya, aku gak jadi ikutan kalian bersenang-senang deh!" lanjutnya.

"Eits! Tunggu dulu! Bukannya kita semua udah janji bahwa walau dalam keadaan apapun, bakal tetep ikut bersenang-senang?" kata Naruto.

'_Ahh! Siaaaalll!'_

"Udahlah, gak perlu pake masker-maskeran segala lah!" kata Sakura. Kakashi hanya bisa pasrah dan akan tetap ikut bersenang-senang. Saat dibuka…

"WAW WIW WUW WEW WOW! KEREEEEEENNN!" para wanita memujinya dengan terlalu berlebihan. Sedangkan para lelaki hanya kesal alias iri dengannya karena ketampanannya 10X lipat dari Sauske(!), kerennya 10X lipat dari Gaara dan Neeji, keimutannya 10X lipat dari Naruto, dan 20X lipat lebih mulus dari kulit wanita yang sudah mulus, bahkan, saking mulusnya, semut yang numpang lewat dan jalan pun sampai tergelicir. Kata semut: eh licin licin! Benar-benar hebat! Silahkan bayangkan sendiri…

.

"Uhh… lapar juga ya! Hei, kita makan di restoran itu yuk!" ajak Naruto.

"Ayo ayo! Siapa takutlah! Pokoknya, yang sampai terakhir, harus traktirin semuanya!". Lalu mereka berlari. Tapi…

"MATTE!"

_Ciiiiitt…_

Semua lalu berhenti berlari tapi masih dalam keadaan layaknya orang lari (ngerti gak?). ternyata yang memanggilnya itu Kakuzu.

"Kenapa mesti makan ke restoran segala, hah?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Pingin aja kali! Kan kalo makan di restoran itu pasti enak-enak enggak enek-enek!" jawab salah satu Shinobi Suna.

"pokoknya gak boleh! Kita tu harus mulai belajar hemat dari kecil! Gak boleh boros-borosan! Boros itu gak ada gunanya!" jelas Kakuzu, widih, tumben ngajarin hal yang baik!

"Ya elaaahh! Itu sih bukan hemat maksudnya, tapi PELIT! Lagian kan kita makannya mau di warteg, bukan di restoran mewah!" Kiba mengelak.

"KITAAA? LO AJA KALE GUA NGGAK!" Kiba pundung.

"Hayo! Pokoknya, gak boleh ngelawan orang yang lebih tua loh, dosa tau, itu namanya durhaka!" kata Kakuzu, yang emang dia itu mungkin udah beratus-ratus tahun hidup karena mencuri jantung orang lain. Dan, yang lain kemudian berpose seperti biasa lagi. "Terus, kita makannya gimana nih?"

"Di laut itu kan banyak makhluk hidup yang bisa di makan, cari aja di sana!" ujar Kakuzu yang langsung dipelototi Kisame. Tapi, Kakuzu juga balas melotot padanya. Pelototan Kakuzu lebih kejam sehingga Kisame hanya bisa mengalah. "Mengapa slalu aku yang mengalaaahh…?" Kisame nyanyi Seventeen.

Lalu, semua hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Kakuzu saja, serempak, mereka berhamburan nyemplung ke laut untuk mencari santapan mewah kecuali Zetsu dan Deidara. Kenapa? Karena tumbuhan gak bisa berenang, malah dia lagi fotosintesis. Dan karena di tangan Deidara ada mulut, takutnya si mulut-mulut itu ngerasa asin minum air laut yang udah penuh sama keringetnya ikan-ikan.

.

Semua sudah mendapat ikan-ikan. Ada yang dapet ikan asin, setengah ikan setengah bebek(!), deelel. Bahkan, ada juga yang dapet Nemo! Kata Nemo: Tolong jangan makan akuuu~! Aku ini gak enak! Lebih baik makan ayahku aja deh! Marlin: *nabok Nemo* sialan lo! Dasar anak durhaka!

"Gimana kita masaknya?"

"Yang punya elemen api kan tinggal di bakar aja! Yang gak punya, bisa bikin obor atau minta bantuan yang punya elemen api aja! Gitu aja kok repot? Terus kalo mau minumnya, tuh panjat pohon kepala(!)" kata Kakuzu. Lalu semua yang tidak punya elemen api meminta bantuan Sasuke dan kakaknya. Tapi, sebelum Itachi dipinta bantuan, Itachi sudah mempersiapkan deathglare-nya sehingga hanya Sasuke saja yang dipinta bantuan. "dasar Baka aniki!" gumam Sasuke. Yang capek hanya Sasuke seorang. Tapi, ada juga beberapa orang yang tidak memanfaatkan orang lain, yaitu brengsek 4 sekawan, Naruto, Kiba, Chouji dan Shikamaru.

"Yok! Kita bagi-bagi tugas!" kata Naruto.

"Gimana caranya?" tanya Chouji.

"Gimana kalo hompimpa?" usul Kiba.

"Ok! Pertama cari kayu. Hompimpa alaihum gambreng! Author pake baju rombeng!" yang mencari kayu adalah Kiba.

"Kedua ambil kelapa, hompimpa alaihum gambreng! Author pake baju rombeng!" yang mengambil kelapa adalah Shikamaru.

"Ketiga yang masak, hompimpa alaihum gambreng! Author pake baju rombeng!" yang masak adalah Naruto.

"Horeeeee! Kalo gitu, aku dong yang kebagian makannya!" Chouji senang dan langsung dihajar Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru. "Tugas kamu, nyalain api, yang masaknya Naruto!" Chouji setengah pundung.

"Woi, siapa tuh yang nyebut-nyebut author pake baju rombeng, hargh?" author darahnya naik turun(!). Tapi tidak dijawab karena mereka udah ngacir duluan buat ngelaksanain pekerjaan masing-masing. ==a

.

Shikamaru…

"Woi, cepet naik!" seru Kiba. Shikamaru mengangguk dan lalu naik. Dia sudah sampai di puncak Bogor(!) dan satu persatu dijatuhkannya buah kelapa muda. Saat hendak mengambil kelapa yang keempat,

Zreeeet zreeeet WAAAHH! Zreeeet zreeet UWOOOOOHH! Zreeeet zreeeet GYAAAAAA… zreeeeet zreeet BRUAKH!

Alhasil, Shikamaru jatuh tepat di bawah pohonnya. Saat masih terduduk lesu, sebuah kelapa jatuh dan menimpa tepat di kepala Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu tepar tak berdaya. Yang lain hanya menertawakannya. Oh ya, tak lupa hujan lokal dari mulut-mulut mereka juga menimpanya. Kemudian setelah asyik menyembur Shikamaru, Kiba mencari kayu dan Chouji menyalakan api lalu Naruto memasak.

"Hoekh! Gak enak! Rasanya enek!"

"Gomen, gomen, nih ini nih resiko nyuruh orang yang gak bisa masak! Kena batunya tuh!"

.

Siang berganti malam. Kini mereka sendang melingkari obor (kecuali para anbu dan shinobi biasa).

"Hoi, Dei, ayo kita main petasan sama kembang api!" seru Naruto.

"O iya, un! Bener, un! Kalo gitu, ajak dulu yang lain main petasan dulu dong, un!" ujar Deidara. Naruto mangangguk dan lalu mengajak yang lainnya. Dan..

TUKS, BLEDAK DAK DAK DAK DAK, TUKS, BLEDAK DAK DAK DAK DAK, dan terus seperti itu. Mereka sedang asyik memasang kembang api yang sangat indah, bahkan orang-orang lain yang sedang berkunjung ke sana pun ikut menikmatinya.

Setelah acara kembang api, main petasan. Semua ninja masing-masing diberi petasan-petasan dari Deidara.

Naruto kemudian pertama-tama memasang petasan 'korek'. Dipasangnya petasan itu lalu dilemparnya. Kemudian Naruto menutup telinganya. Tapi…

1 menit.

3 menit.

5 menit.

"Loh kok gak meledak sih?" Naruto kebingungan seraya menghampiri petasan 'korek' yang tadi dilemparnya lalu diambilnya lagi.

"Kenapa yaa…?" Naruto masih kebingungan sambil melihat-lihat petasan tersebut, dan…

BLEDAK!

"OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!"

Naruto merintih-rintih kesakitan karena petasan itu meledak saat diambilnya. Getaran dari petasan tersebut merasuki tangannya sehinga tangannya jadi bergetar. Tangannya pun berdarah-darah. Yang melihatnya hanya tertawa-tawa dengan nikmatnya.

"WHOAHAHAHAHA, UN! UN, PETASAN 'KOREK' ITU EMANG LAMA MELEDAKNYA, UN! WAKTUNYA BISA SAMPAI 5-10 MENIT, UN! GYAHAHAHAHA!" Deidara menjelaskan. Naruto kesal. 'Kenapa gak bilang dari tadi sih!'

Kemudian, Deidara memasang petasan yang besarnya sebesar termos (yang kayak gitu emang ada, tapi author lupa lagi namanya). Sumbunya juga… entah berapa meter.

Sssssssssss…..

BLEDUAAAAAAGGGHH!

Petasan tersebut kemudian meledak. Saking kuatnya, tanah pun serasa bergetar. Deidara kemudian memasang 3 petasan tersebut. Getaran tanah semakin terasa.

.

Acara petasan pun selesai sudah. Kemudian, mereka bingung hendak melakukan apa lagi.

"Hei, kita ngapain lagi?"

"Nyanyi, yuk!"

"Ayo ayo!"

"Aku anak setan (un), tubuhku bau menyan (un), karena ibuku ratu siluman (un), sarapan batu menyan (un), mandi ku pake kembang (un), temanku Wimpri si mak' tupat(!)(un)" cara nyanyi kayak 'aku anak sehat'.

"Bukan lautan hanya kolam susu (un), susu tutut(!) kini sudah gak laku (un), revormasi hanya setengah hati (un), bagaimana bapak Tutut diadili (un)? Orang bilang tanah kita tanah surga (un), tapi hasil buminya entah kemana (un), wwooooorang bilang negri ini negri subur (un), insinyur pertanian kok jual bubur (un)? ANCUR (un)!" loh kok?

"Oh ibu dan ayah selamat malam (un), ku pergi begadang sampai tahun depan (un), selamat begadang nan penuh semangat (un), rajinlah begadang agar kau jadi bangsat (baca: pencuri)(un), bohongi gurumu gampari teman (un), itulah tandanya kau murid bajingan!" jiaaahh!

"Aku anak Jepang sehat dan kuat (un), karena aku diberi batu baterai abc (un), sehat kuat, rajin begadang (un), setiap malam, mencuri ayam, ayam jago pak RT (un), aduh aduh pak Rt (un), jangan salahin aye (un), karena Pak RT MEREGEHESE (baca: ngasih aja susah/pelit), aduh aduh bu RT (un), jangan marahin aye (un), karena aye hidupnye dari baterai (un)" hah?

"Aku anak sakit (un), hidupku pabeulit (baca: terbelit)(un), karena si saya mencari duit (un), pakaikan sendal jepit(!)(un), ingin terbang ke langit (un), sebelum ke langit disamber burung pipit (un), berat badanku turun tiap menit(!)(un), karena si sayanya lagi keritis(!) (un), dari jamu intisari sampai ke susu murni (un), yang sekarang susah aku beli (un), baju di toko, jadi yah kubeli (un), karna ditoko tidak boleh mencuri (un), daripada mencuri lebih baik korupsi (un), siapa tau masuk RCTI(!)(un)," 'aku anak sehat'. Kalo mau bisa, dari "baju ku beli…" balik lagi lagamnya kayak "berat badanku…". Btw, apa hubungannya? :p. terus, ini yang paling gak nyambung.

"Jepang tanah airku (un), tanahnya beli air juga beli (un)," paling singkat, paling gaje.

Akhirnya, acara pamer suara selesai. Orang-orang di sekitar yang mendengarnya sweatdrop dengan lagu gaje tersebut. Ditambah lagi, 'un'-nya Deidara menghalangi suara ancurnya itu.

Pesan: yang tau lagu-lagu diatas, hebat laaah! XD btw, apa hubungannya tuh?

Hening.

Yang terdengar hanyalah suara desiran ombak, raungan perut Chouji, ngoroknya Shikamaru (dia gak ikutan nyanyi), dan suara minta tolongnya Zetsu. Kenapa? Itu karena dia tenggelam di laut gara-gara Kisame ngajak dia berenang bareng sama sohib-sohibnya (baca: ikan kembung(!)). Makanya tadi Zetsu sama Kisame gak ikut nyanyi. Jadi, yang gak ikutan nyanyi: Kisame, Zetsu, Shikamaru, Tobi dan duo ijo. Tobi dan duo ijo emang kemana? Mereka belum sampai, masih di perjalanan!

Kemudian…

BROOOOOTOT TOT TOT TOT TOT(!).

Naruto kentut seenaknnya.

"Uhh! Bau bau!" keluh yang lain sambil memarahi Naruto. sedangkan Kakuzu menampung baunya, _'ahh, bisa laku kalo dijual jadi parfum!'_

"Matte! Lihat! Patung Liberty yang asalnya tangannya ada di atas, sekarang jadi megang dan nutupin hidung!" seru Neeji sambil menunjuk dan melihat Patung Liberty itu dari teropong.

"Mana mana? Ohh iya! Bener tuh! Saking baunya kentut semerbak Naruto, sampai Patung Liberty yang jauh pun tutup hidung!" kata yang lain. Ckckckck! Patung Liberty nutup hidung!

.

"Yuk, bobok(!)! kita sewa kamar dulu!" ajak Tsunade.

"Gak boleh!" kata Kakuzu.

"Kenapa sih?" yang lain sewot.

"Kita harus hemat!"

"Halah, itu pepatah pelit basimu!"

"Daripada buang-buang uang, lebih baik tidurnya di pantai aja, alias disini!"

"Bantalnya gimana? Selimutnya gimana? Mikir dong!"

"Bantalnya, bikin gundukkan pasir, selimutnya, badan kalian aja yang masuk ke dalem pasir. Ini juga bisa ditambahin buat jadi pengalaman tidur di atas pasir," ujar Kakuzu. Semua setuju dengan usulnya karena ingin tau bagaimana rasanya tidur di pasir.

Saat tidur, mereka dicapit-capit kepiting, digigit nyamuk, deelel. Tapi, mereka tetap terlelap karena saking nyamannya, hingga apapun tak terasa.

.

.

"Waktunya pulang!" ajak Tsunade. Yang lain mengangguk dan sudah siap di jatah tempat masing-masing kecuali Naruto dan Hinata yang pindah bareng Jiraiya. Naik kok motor butut? Tapi..

"Hai semua! Tobi anak baik sampai!" seru Tobi.

"Woh! Pantai tempat asyik untuk berolahraga! Ayo semua, olahraga!" seru Guy.

"Ehh! Tunggu dulu, kita udah selesai dan udah mau pulang," kata Naruto.

"WHUAPHA?" Tobi dan duo ijo mewek.

"Ahh… Tobi anak baik gak jadi liburan deehh! Hueee!"

"Tenang Tob," Pain.

"Ah? Emang ada apa?" tanya Tobi sambil berharap bahwa akan liburan selama satu hari lagi.

"Kita udah foto-foto ini itu, jadi kamu bisa tau…" kata Pain, inosen. Tobi kecewa.

"Semagat muda kita ancuuuurr~!" Lee lebay.

.

.

Di perjalanan, mereka dihadang banjir bandang besar yang kira-kira sampai sejauh 1 km dan setinggi lutut patung Liberty(!). ehh! Bukan selutut patung Liberty, selutut orang dewasa. Bisa berabe kalo sampai selutut patung Liberty!

Baru saja beberapa meter melewati genangan air itu, kendaraan-kendaraan lain mogok! Hampir semua!

Tapi ada satu yang masih kokoh, yaitu…

Motor bulukan(!) nan butut milik Jiraiya! Hebat! Bahkan sampai bisa selesai melewati banjir itu, padahal motor-mobil bagus aja mogok, tapi motor butut itu kok kokoh! Inilah kekuasaan.

Jiraiya, Naruto dan Hinata bersyukur bisa selamat. Sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa memberi tepuk tangan dengan meriah, lagi, lagi, dan lagi…

**~SELESAAAII!~**

**EH! TUNGGU!** Dari hasil liburan ini, jadi banyak yang jadian. Diantaranya, Naruhina, Sasusaku, Kakaanko, Saiino, Neejiten, Shikatema, deelel, bingung.

**~SELESAAAII!~**

**Fiuuuuuhh…. Akhirnya selesai jugaaa… GOMEN KALO GAK LUCU… aku bukan orang yang humoris sih! Ditambahlagi, masih 11 tahun kan belum punya banyak pengalaman…XD**

**Di fic ini, ada sedikit yang berasal dari pengalaman dulu, tapi sedikit loh!**

**Review yaaa…^^**


End file.
